The Jackal Reprieve
by The95will
Summary: Whitley Schnee thought he couldn't be part of Remnant. Sure he's some rich kid but he didn't ask to be born to this family. Remnant has interesting people and places. However, he can't just go on his own. He's going to need some people to protect him. People he can count on. No better time to start than now. X-Overs with Dirty Bomb, GITS: First Assault Online and Ballistic Overkill
1. Chapter 1, The Deal

**Author's Note: I know this is a bit early for a fan fic involving a new character from the series. So, let's see where this idea takes us. Shall we?**

The room reeked of iron and piss, much to the stench of a semi maintained gas station restroom. It was the kind that have stupid black notes written by permanent marker on the stalls. Of which someone wrote as far as they could reach while sitting on the toilet. That was how this room felt like, but in this case, an interrogation room.

A chain rattled as a young man looked leaned forward. He used his index and middle fingers to rub his closed eye lids with pressure. Just enough pressure he wanted to push his eyes a bit back into their sockets. The act on itself will not harm him, but the relief in tension of his eyes was enough to relieve the boredom he experienced the last several hours… or minutes…

"Fuck." He rubbed the back of his head then sighed.

There wasn't a clock in the room so the waiting was way worse. For how much he hated the room, the people in charge still cared enough to fix it with a fresh light bulb. When he first entered the room, he half expected that light bulb to flicker at him. At least that would be entertaining.

The Caucasian man had a narrow nose, brown eyes with natural furrow eyebrows but kept enough just to maintain a nice shape to still appear natural. It's been two days since he last shaved and several whiskers sprouted out of his chin. Just from the appearance of his cheeks alone, this man was clearly in physical condition to operate as an above average athlete. As in, he had not a hint of fat on his face. His short clean cut hair was left to its own devices and shaped from the wind of the morning. The natural look was the way to go for him.

The door eventually opened up and the man leaned his back up at attention.

His right eye narrowed while he fought the urge to tilt his head in confusion.

A child and a well-dressed woman in a suit entered the room.

The boy had a blank stare and pulled a chair out to sit down. Whatever his age was, the boy looked to be no older enough to be out of middle school. His hair was a clean cut as well but combed to the side, and what got the man's attention the most was the fact the kid's hair was silver. His skin was also pale, but not to the point it appeared to be an issue. He was dressed in a black and grey suit with a red tie. He leaned up and got himself comfortable.

The woman stood beside him with several folders in hand. A couple of folders were thicker than the others and rested between her right hip and wrist. She had a narrow nose with lightly plucked eyebrows. Her hair was kept rather short and the color of it was light blonde. Observations of her in the suit and subtle differences in bulk, she appeared to be fit, _very_ fit. Mostly likely a bodyguard of some sort. The most noticeable and most alluring feature was her tan skin.

'She's probably a corporate shill or lawyer.' The man pondered to himself while he attempted to appear unimpressed as possible.

The boy straightened his back and raised a fist to his lips.

"Ahem." The boy cleared his throat. "Hi."

"What's a boy doing here?" The man immediately replied.

The boy tilted his head. "Was my hello not nice enough? I thought I worked on that…" The boy looked away then shook his head. "Hello there sir."

"Yes, hello." Clearly annoyed, the man frowned at the boy.

"Um, my name is Whitley Schnee. It's a pleasure to meet you." The boy offered his hand… the man stared. By the time the boy extended his hand, he noticed that the man's hands were still chained.

"Apologies." Whitley pulled his hand back. "This lady is Maven Hollows-"

"I'm sorry but is this some sort of mistake?" The man leaned forward to look at the lawyer woman.

Her eyes remained narrow and just redirected the attention to the boy.

"Can you tell me your name?" Whitley asked.

"No."

.

.

.

"I see." Whitley looked at Maven and she offered a folder to him.

"Hey, what is that?" The man frowned.

"Some files, so I can't use your name. I'll just use your codename for the operation you failed, Phantom." Whitley replied in a simple tone. Given the bad introductions, there wasn't any form of malice. "I'm here to ask you a simple question."

"That being?"

"Why did your Commanding Officer want to get rid of you?" Whitley asked. "Sure the Atlas High Command thought that you could have used early leave based on how they gave you faulty equipment. The stuff lead to your squad being wounded."

"I'm not going to tell some punk kid." Phantom glanced back at the woman, who stared back him blankly. "Like I'm going to be lectured by you. So how about you get the fuck out of here?"

"I can't say that I'm sorry." Whitley stated as he moved the file away. "I can say that I agree with you."

"I bet you're here because the military wants you to get me to admit to something, huh?" The man leaned back. "Can you please tell me why you're here?"

"You're parents died in the Southern Remnant land disputes, passed off to an orphanage in Vale and grew up until you could join the Atlas Military. You showed a lack of support nor the willingness to follow authority. Last month you were assigned armor that could have killed you since you were sent in to field test that special suit of armor. You made it out alive but exposed your CO in the process for selling information to world buyers and now you're under arrest for treason." Whitley said as he opened another folder but kept it angled so Phantom couldn't see the contents.

"You're a real nosy brat, aren't you?" Phantom frowned.

"I know, because that armor was part of Atlas Research and Development."

"What are you, some sort of super genius?"

"I wish," Whitley's shoulders dropped. "I'm just part of the family that happens to be the largest funder of Atlas weapons development. So even though they don't like us much, we can get access to the records."

"Go figure. What does this have to do with me?" Phantom got to the chase.

"I am here, to ask you to work with me." Whitley closed his folder and rested his hands on top of it.

"You're kidding." Phantom scoffed. "It's not like that I can just walk out of here."

"Did you know that the Refractive Armor that you were sent in with was Mistralan Design? Their R and D departments are trying to catch up with our Kingdom's tech. Your CO and his followers complied a test to see if the knockoff designs would be good enough to sell. He sent you to die, to see how well the tech can be." Whitley left a pause between them to let the notion sink in.

"Well, you know about me."

"Yes, I'm here to request that you come and work with me." Whitley got to the point.

 _SNICK…_ Phantom leaned his head down and laughed for several seconds. He rolled his eyes and took a deep breath. "Why in the world would you think that I'd just be okay for working for some rich brat? I mean, I love money but I still have _standards._ "

By the time Phantom said that, the woman beside Whitley finally flinched and beamed a stern glare at him.

"What do you need, a hitman or some idiot to take the fall for when the Schnee family fucks up?" Phantom played his imaginary hand.

Maven looked at Whitley and the two looked back at Phantom.

"I need someone who can keep an eye on my safety. Not people who just change themselves to be part of my world." Whitley leaned forward. "I don't expect you to completely listen to me, but I know you're someone of Remnant. I want people like that, to help me in what the family expects of me for now and what will come in the future."

Phantom frowned at Whitley. "What's your angle?"

"You're the one in trouble here. To sum it up… well, I do not want you to work _for_ me but I want you to work _with_ me, if that makes sense." Whitley's interlocked his fingers in a nervous gesture.

Phantom narrowed his eyes then glanced at Maven. "Is this kid speaking on your behalf?"

"No." Maven replied with a low growl. She nodded to Whitley. "I'm here because he is. Mr. Schnee is here on his own volition."

"Fine, if I'm going to work for you. I want a six figure salary, a new car that is completely covered by the your family's Company, and to be included part of the dinners-"

"Umm." Whitley kept a straight face. "No."

"Then no deal."

Maven bared her teeth as she refrained from shouting. "You gave evidence against a high ranking official who was on the verge of selling secrets but you were willing to make the issue completely known to the public. Granted your CO was a horrible human being, the justice system is still the justice system. The backlash could have called upon immediate disbandment upon potential research divisions. I don't know about you, but a war with the Kingdoms is not something I would take pride in!"

Maven took a deep breath. "No one will be waiting for you on the outside of a prison. We are here to offer a chance to pay off your bail and get your charges overlooked. Either you will work _with_ Whitley, or you'll spend your next fifteen to twenty years of your freedom in a prison cell. Plus, you're going to Honor Rim Prison. That place hasn't had a person escape since it was built."

Maven crossed her arms. "So, make your choice."

"You're willing to bend the rules in your favor? Some justice system." Phantom retorted.

"Call it what you will, we have the opportunity to get you out." Maven shrugged.

.

.

.

"It's just going to be body guard work?" The man wanted to clarify.

"Mostly, as well as taking care of several matters that will involve young Whitley." Maven calmed down her tone.

"Fine…" Phantom lowered his head. "I'm in."

Whitley smiled lightly as he got up from his chair at the table. "Welcome to the Schnee Family, Mr. Sinine May." Whitley offered his hand across the table.

Maven flinched as Sinine accepted the handshake.

From there… Sinine had to remain in the interrogation room for several more hours. Not until, the guards opened up the door and escorted him out of the main entrance. There with a car, Whitley and Maven stood there in wait with another man in a black suit.

"What's the catch for me no longer being in the military?" Sinine asked beside Maven as they followed Whitley to the car.

"You can never re-enlist otherwise you will be executed if you make the attempt." Maven stated flat out.

Sinine exhaled a long and drawn out sigh… "Alright."

The three of them entered the car and continued the long six hour drive back to the Schnee estate. The driver entered as well when everyone else did.

The Next Day

"Argh." Sinine grumbled in annoyance as he looked across an open field. Several posts were arranged perfectly for those who come outside to play sports.

From there, in a black suit, Sinine tugged against his collar that chaffed his neck. He could not resist the urge to readjust it every couple minutes or so.

"Hey, look alive. The school will be ending in several minutes." Maven stated on the private communication system.

He gave up and pressed his index finger on his ear piece. "I copy."

"What do we have to fear at a middle school? Some bully wanting to rip on Whitley because of his successful parents?" Sinine remarked with a slight smirk. He stood outside of the long line of cars and that were prepped to return the children home. "Not to mention, why a public school?"

"Young Schnee wanted to come to such a place, so he can… connect more with people." Maven admitted on the other end of the ear piece.

"Meaning?" Sinine looked around in complete boredom.

"Look, Whitley does his best and it's not like much of his family creates time for him…" Maven looked over her shoulder to see Whitley take some final notes for the day. Much like when it comes to families of influence, private security is allowed to be at the entrance of a classroom, just not inside.

"Like what?"

"There's a dispute going on in the Schnee family. It looks like Whitley might be in the center of it soon or later." Maven closed her eyes in irritation.

"Look here sister. I know that there is still some downsides to a public school. But aren't we a bit overkill since any charter school would gladly accept him. I heard that some of them could even pay to have him enter so other rich assholes will do so with their kids." Sinine called Maven out on her vague information.

"It's never that simple." Maven replied.

"Then try to make it simple." Sinine retorted.

"You're here to do a job. You got that? Be sure to have the car ready by the time we walk out." Maven rolled her eyes as she kept her hands lightly crossed as she stood at the doorway.

Sinine moved the small earpiece mic away from his mouth. He groaned and rubbed the back his head. If anything were to come up, it would make this first day pretty less mundane. Sure, he got a new suit, won't get bum busted by other criminals and help some kid. It's a triple win scenario but man, it quickly grew to be boring.

 _TING TING TING!_ A metal bell chimed in the distance. Sinine raised his head as he turned around to see that the sound didn't come from the building. A man down the block with a small push cart had a blank expression as he walked onward.

A street ice cream vender.

Sinine looked to his left and right. No one made their way to the street vender. No line means no waiting… Plus, he didn't eat much that morning. So what? He shrugged to himself. Every human being lived by taste as much as the other. So Sinine reached into his jacket pocket and pressed the door lock button.

 _CLICK!_

Phantom checked to see if it was safe to cross the street.

…Meanwhile…

"Remember to keep this in mind everyone. You need to make sure to enter in the dates to the papers so you can help keep track of them in the long run. It'll come in handy when you start your projects next week." The teacher of the classroom nodded as he glanced at the clock.

 _DING DING DING!_

Whitley raised his head as he started to pack up his belongings. Maven in the hall angled herself to have clear visibility in the room while the other students scurried and packed their stuff as well. Whitley's expression was purely blank. He did have much to say when he noticed Maven wait for him. He closed his pencil bag and finished loading his bag. He looked up and Maven gave him a soft smile as he walked toward her.

"So, what did you learn today?" Maven solicited.

"Nothing much. Just that Atlas during the Counter Regression Conflict was the Kingdom preventing another from world domination." Whitley shrugged.

"Pretty cool." Maven lightly laughed while the two exited the room.

"Did I make a bad choice with Sinine? I mean, I'm still surprised that he dragged two bodies of his friends to that extraction point even though they didn't make it." Whitley kept his eyes forward but the concern of the decision was written all over his face.

"No. I do not think so. You gave him a second chance." Maven shook her head at Whitley's doubt.

"Okay." Whitley and Maven made their way out into the main entrance. The sheer amount of light somewhat blinded the both of them. From there, the two of them saw a small crowd of children lining up to go in their parents' cars or take the school buses.

"What were you thinking about getting for dinner tonight?" Maven calmly asked the boy as the two wormed their way through the crowd.

"I was thinking-" Whitley was immediately interrupted.

"DOWN WITH THE SCHNEES!" An adult screamed on the other side of the crowd. It was slightly drowned out by the constant hum of the crowd. By sheer instinct, Maven cut in front of Whitley as a small object was flung through the air. It cracked at the left side of Maven's forehead as she opened her eyes to see a middle aged protestor make a statement toward Whitley.

Several kids in the crowd dispersed and as Maven used her torso to shield Whitley of other objects.

The backup vehicle that is meant to escort Whitley had their two members get out and restrain the protestor as Maven rushed Whitley to their car. He entered and she quickly noticed the on campus police arrest the protestor.

"Ma'am?" One of the body guards jogged up to Maven with his partner close behind.

"Take him home. I need to have a talk with the new recruit." Maven wiped her face as the smell started to seep in… it wasn't just a regular egg either. It was a rotten one.

"Whoa, what's the commotion?" Sinine walked up from Maven's right side.

Her eyes widened as she straightened her posture.

"Well I know we started off on the wrong foot, if Whitley is coming out a bit late. I thought I'd get us some-"

Maven flattened out her palm.

 _WHWAP!_

"AGGGHH" Sinine dropped the three pop icicles as he gagged on the blow Maven delivered to his throat.

From there, Maven grabbed Sinine by the collar and she yanked him across the open to a secluded part of a school parking lot, while Sinine wheezed and coughed.

"Alright Fuckface!" Maven shoved Sinine into a concrete wall.

"We need you because you're trustworthy. There was an abduction attempt last month." Maven bared her teeth with venom laced words. "Had today been an attempt on his life, it was on you to be there to help monitor threats. Learn quickly or I will personally drag you back to prison!" Maven punched Sinine in the throat again before she backed off.

"You owe your life to that kid. Now grow up. I'm the only person in this mentally fucked family that he can count on." Maven continued. "Tomorrow, you're going to start training to face any threat that Whitley will face. You got that!?"

Sinine lowered his back and replied to her statement with a weakened thumps up gesture… Sinine coughed and heaved as he approached the upcoming thought.

"Waauggh!" Sinine coughed. "You 'COUGH' must be amazing 'COUGH' in bed…'Wheeze'"

"Keep dreaming." Maven shoved Sinine back. "Figure out your own way back to the Estate."

Sinine rubbed his throat… ' _No ice cream for you next time then_ … _bitch._ '

 **Hi everyone. I hope you join me on this adventure for Whitley Schnee. I had this one thought in my head and Whitley came into play as I'm plan to work on this more in the future.** **This takes place in the same universe as my Jaune's Fall from Grace story. HOWEVER, these two stories are their own thing and won't be completely dependent upon on another.**

 **This story is a Crossover with video games, anime, movies and other such things as well. This still takes place within the RWBYverse with Whitley still being the main thread for this project. This is also my own little spin to everything. I know it would be more accurate to include all the crossover stuff, but I still want people to read this story. So at the end of the chapters, I will notify you, the readers of some characters and where they are from to help keep you in the loop.**

 **The current two crossovers being these two First Person S** **hooter games called Dirty Bomb and Ghost in the Shell: First Assault Online.**

 **Phantom is from Dirty Bomb.**

 **Maven is from First Assault.**

 **INDEX:**

 **'Sinine' is Estonian for the word 'Blue.'**

 **'CO' stands for Commanding Officer**

 **To those of you who are new to my works. Welcome and my name is Will and it's a pleasure to meet you.**


	2. Chapter 2, Study Session

**This chapter was first posted on February 25** **th** **, 2017.**

Sinine looked down to his body as he made sure that his cuffs and suit was up to the dress code standards. That being to wear the black suit.

No exceptions.

It's to help guests and other security recognize the employee of the family. The same included to learn the layout of the estate in case of a siege. Not that it really mattered since the Remnant adjusted for the modern times. "Adjusted" being a rather _loose_ term.

It's been two days since Sinine was freed. Yesterday was more of a trial period. It was a bit strange too. Sinine figure since he would work with these guards, they would be a bit more… talkative.

He finished buttoning himself up then looked at the walls.

There was something that always got the mornings of the Schnee estate. The place was substantial in size. It gave the vibe of a luxurious library that extended in all directions. Or, that is just how Sinine felt about it as he paced down the hall.

"Damn, if I could have this kind of dough, I wouldn't need a job." Sinine uttered to himself as he heard the echo of his footsteps. He stopped for a moment then looked out a window. There was a series of trimmed hedges that each took shapes of animals and a new one that was being shaped into a Crane.

Sinine lightly scoffed to himself. ' _So much for the wealthy having issues_.'

The morning sun started to loom overhead while the orange glow bathed the estate. Sinine shrugged as he continued to down the same hall.

He looked to his left to see the occasional portrait of some sort. Such as paintings of the Schnee family line, Atlas/Mantle history as well as something of the other kingdoms and regions. Most of the frames for these portraits all had a silver trimmed frame to them. Whenever Sinine passed one, the glint from the silver would pester his eyes.

The mercenary shrugged as he turned a corner to an auditorium-esque staircase. It was the kind that connected two adjacent hallways that lead to center staircase in the middle. Then the conjoined floor has a third staircase go down the middle. At the bottom Sinine spotted his new employer. Whitley looked up as he climbed the stairs.

"Why hello." Whitley bowed as he stopped on the mid-section of the staircase.

"Good day, Mr. Schnee." Sinine spent a millisecond to ponder to himself how he should address the little runt.

"Did you appreciate your assigned quarters?" Whitley straightened his back.

"Its fine, it's about the size of a small apartment I used to live in." Sinine had the urge to click his tongue with a wink, but still, not a good idea to push his boundaries.

"Fantastic, well I am not aware of what it would take to help you on your transition." Whitley nodded. "I understand that Maven wished to rendezvous with you."

Sinine's left hand twitched as he wanted to rub his throat. It wasn't as noticeable, but if one really stared long enough, they can see the small bruise. He gave a half-hearted shrug. "Yeah, can you tell me where she is?"

"Certainly, she's in the library." Whitley turned his head to the bottom of the staircase. "Just make a right and the fourth door on the left. Now, if you would excuse me, I must prepare for some guests."

Whitley circled around Sinine. The two walked away from each other.

…Three minutes later…

The doorway to the library was completely ajar as Sinine peeked in. The library was cramped. Like a single two story apartment but every wall had shelves upon shelves. In the right side, Sinine spotted the devilish blonde. She was seated in front of a small rectangle table with a small black lock box in front of her. She slightly rotated her head to have her ear angled to the entrance.

Maven flipped to the next page of the newspaper. "You're on time." She was dressed in in a black suit skirt with a purple dress shirt over a black button up with a black suit skirt. Her feet were in flattened dress shoes.

"I like to be punctual that way." Sinine smugly shot back.

She did not look completely at him, but if she did not have the patience. She'd probably have winced at him.

Sinine looked over her shoulder to see what she was reading. He read the largest headline. **Control in the Southern Island: Will there be Kingdom involvement?** Sinine leaned away as Maven set the newspaper down.

"Ear to the ground kind of gal. What's the word?" Sinine said in a light tone as he walked around the table.

Maven looked up. "The usual muck up of Remnant. The kingdoms still refusing to take part on world events. The Austere Twilight is starting to gain traction in the polls in Vacuo."

"Oh yeah?"

"Then there's the White Fang as well the rising chances of civil war within the tribes." Maven lightly laughed to herself. "All the more to get you started today. So, did you get the equipment in your room?"

"Sure did." Sinine reached into his back pocket. He had a single white card with the Schnee family logo on it. A single snowflake crystal with a scanner code on the bottom. "This is some sort of ID right?"

"It is, it allows you to get around the estate. Your access is limited to the public sections, until I deem otherwise. You lose it and the consequences will be… most severe." Maven made sure not to break eye contact.

' _God, she's so sexy on how stern she is!_ '

"Did you get your assigned firearm?" Maven cut in.

"Yes." Sinine opened his suit for the brown holster to reveal itself to his blue long-sleeve shirt. He pulled out a pistol, it was a Seburo M5. A semi-automatic handgun that is capable to hold 20 rounds per magazine and had a short design to it. The Barrel was four inches long and fired FN 5.7x28mm rounds. It was compact. The black grip was carved to form with the palm than have a completely rigid feel to it. The trigger guard was curled straight and had curved front side. The handgun is meant to have suppression than firepower.

It wasn't much of what Sinine preferred but it is what comes with the job.

Maven leaned forward to reach the black box, she pulled it close and opened it. Inside, was a Heckler and Koch USP handgun. The thing had a solid build to it, a four and three fourths barrel. Just the way it how the parts of it were completely rectangular shaped. It just had an overall simple look to it and had a menacing vibe to it.

"Well this is how it will go. I want you to practice with the Seburo and be the one to give me cover fire or suppression." Maven said as she set it down. "Master it and we'll be right as rain."

"Fair enough." Sinine leaned back. He looked to his right and left. "So when do I meet the rest of the crew?"

"The men and women you've seen so far are loyal to the estate and Jacques Schnee. They serve him and don't expect them to talk to you much. Just be aware of that." Maven pushed her chair back and stood up.

"Yeah, I got that feeling. What's their deal, do they hate me?"

"From what the word is among the workers. Some of them in security assume that you're getting paid higher than them. Other than that, it's up to you to decipher." Maven nodded to the exit. "Come on, I need to assess your combat ability."

"Lead on." Sinine holstered his Seburo.

The two walked outside of the library and into the hall. The place was still vacant of people while the two took the worker routes. Much of the space was could be used, it was Schnee policy that employees outside of those given permission to not wonder around. Maven and Sinine were exempt from this rule.

In the hallways however, Maven made sure to at least give a "Hello" to each worker they passed. Sinine kept to himself for the most part.

It would take about ten minutes before Maven lead Sinine to a small gym. She opened a doorway and flicked a light on.

Inside was were mats and several mirrors on two of the four walls. It was rather plain but it had a rugged charm to it all. Sinine walked in front of Maven. "What we going to start with? Boxing, krav maga or sambo?" He turned around to see Maven without her dress over shirt.

"Free style." Maven smirked.

"Fine." Sinine undid several buttons to loosen his dress shirt.

"Leave it on, you need to be ready to fight in that suit." Maven ordered.

Sinine lowered his arms and relaxed his back. He kept his eyes on her and he did not blink until he absolutely needed to. She flinched forward and in reaction, Sinine backed off. His left hand was slightly raised to protect his throat.

Maven smiled as she walked to left side.

' _Come on man!_ ' He cursed at himself. As he braced his arms and inched closer at her. Her body was completely composed and relaxed. Sinine took the offensive and jabbed with his right fist as Maven countered by leaning back on the first jab. As the second jab came in, Maven extended her left arm and grabbed the wrist of Sinine and pulled him toward her. From there, she brought her right forearm forward and smacked Sinine clear in the sternum. She let go of him as the force of her forearm knocked him on his ass.

Sinine coughed and rolled to his side. "Not 'COUGH' fair."

"Be glad that it's only me and not some randy in the street." Maven offered her hand.

Sinine took it as she got back on his feet. He shook his head returned to his combat pose. He took a deep breath and ducked in at her.

Maven responded by leaning back then forcing her right leg forward. It got Sinine directly in the stomach but he powered through. He wrapped his arms around her leg then rolled to his right. If she remained still, it could dislocate her bones and she was forced to go with the roll. Since that happened, Sinine quickly reversed his body and pulled Maven's leg back so that if he forced it. He could break something.

Like that, he dropped her leg and took a knee to get back up. Maven rolled to her back and raised her legs and propelled herself upward to stand again. Her expression was stern.

The two remained in their poses. They had the rest of the day to continue with their sparring session.

… Maven still won a majority of the fights…

In the main building

"Master Whitley. Your guests have arrived." A well dress balding man with a moustache stated as he lead two teenagers behind him. The two were young women that were dressed rather casually and both had backpacks with them.

"Hey there Charlie." A dark tan girl smiled as she raised her left hand. She had charcoal black hair and was dressed in a light blue muscle shirt that only complimented her rugged and muscular frame. She had grey baggy jeans as well.

Her name was Korra. "What did I say about being so formal Charlie?" Korra smugly tapped Whitley's shoulder.

"Why yes." Whitley stopped himself from saying more as he looked to the dark skin girl's left. There was more petite young woman of a light complexion. She had long blonde hair and had a calm demeanor. Her hair was separated with two pigtails that were nearly symmetrical to each other. She was dressed in a beige button up shirt with a white undershirt with a red skirt. Her name was Eri Sawachika.

"Klein, would you get these ladies something to drink?"

"Green tea for me." Eri spoke up.

"I'll have a soda. Anything clear." Korra clicked her tongue.

"Yes ladies and Master Whitley." Klein turned away and walked to a nearby kitchen. No one saw his him ruffle his moustache in annoyance.

"So, what do you have planned Charlie?" Korra went past Whitley and Eri then Korra started to walk backwards.

"I was thinking that we could be in the East Wing and possibly work on our homework. Or if that doesn't work, we can go to the courtyard."

"Aw come on, let's do something fun." Korra bemoaned. She looked the house as she wanted to take in the sights of the Schnee estate. Eri on the other hand, wasn't as amused. The three of them just sort of followed each other down a hallway.

"Do you have like a gym or bowling alley here?" Korra heckled.

"Korra, I doubt that the Schnees would want that here." Eri spoke up. She turned to Whitley who had a rather distant gaze.

"Well…" Whitley's eyes were away from the girls. Korra had a smile light up her face. "An alley is being added to the South wing. Father wanted to use the spare space for something other than another garden."

"Is it done?"

"No, it'll be in four months." Whitley responded.

Korra snapped her fingers. "Darn."

Eri saw a portrait of the Schnee family then she kept her eyes forward. "So, how's Weiss?"

"She's fine, I know that she's in the North wing in her gym with Madam Fiora. Basic combat school drills and of the like." Whitley pondered a new phrase. "Private tutoring."

"When does she start?" Korra put her hands on the back of her head.

"Next year, Father called in a favor for Weiss to attend Beacon Academy." Whitley lightly smiled as he stopped at the doorway to his new study hall. He opened it and let Korra and Eri in. It was connected to Whitley's room. There was an eloquent table in the center of the room. As well as a kart with every school supply imaginable there. As well as an entire shelf of study material that aspiring college students would relish to own. It was just the first year of High school but still, though. Korra couldn't help but crack a joke.

"Well, whenever a stool breaks off, you have plenty of books to use to balance it again." Korra looked to Eri.

All she did was raise her left hand to her lips with a light giggle. Whitley couldn't help but grinned.

"Okay, so what do we need to work on…"

"And like that, you ruined it." Korra set her back pack on the table.

Eri looked to the ground. "I didn't do well with history."

Korra opened her bag. "I need help with math, science and that English paper that's due tomorrow."

"Well, there is no better time than now to prepare. I did not tell my family that I did poorly on my Geology class." Whitley admitted as he exhaled a sigh of despair. He knew how much other elites in Atlas would judge children based on their grades.

The doorway opened up as Klein came in with a platter of cups. As well as refiles to what the group would need for the study session.

Whitley Schnee. The child of the one of the most prominent families of Atlas. They could enter and be part of anything that the family so desires. And here is their son, attending a public school instead of a prestigious private academy. With any whim, tutors would thrust themselves to become a private tutors for the son.

But no.

Whitley wanted did something that his sisters haven't yet. He wanted to go to a local school. A _regular_ school. Which in turn, caused him to meet two people that he actually enjoyed the company of. Sure they were girls but it wasn't out some sort of zealous attraction. They liked Whitley… for being Whitley.

To him, today was something he did not want to pass up.

He opened his textbook. "Okay, let's start with English."

 **Author's note: Hi there everyone. I know that this story will take a while to gain traction but it comes with anything. I don't have an update schedule since life loves to gut punch people. Also, please give your thoughts with a review.**

 **Korra is from The Legend of Korra.**

 **Eri Sawachika is from the anime School Rumble.**

 **In case if some of you were wondering why Whitley isn't being completely over the top like in the show. This is more of my take and speculation of Whitley as a character. It will make sense in the future, I assure you.**

 **There is this thing I like to do called the "Response Corner" where I respond to reviews of the previous chapter. If there is a spoiler question, I will be purposely vague.**

 **TereziHeartfilia:** Why thank you for giving this story a shot. :-D Yeah, I LOVE Maven's mannerisms when I play her in the Ghost in the Shell game. I plan to flesh out a lot of characters in this work so I hope you'll enjoy this journey.

 **Thank you to everyone who read this chapter.**


End file.
